Femflash Febuary short stories
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: This is a collection of some shorts of f/f pairings for femslash February, the pairings are Fem!Phan(Female!Dan and Phil), Pricefield(Max and Chloe, life is strange), Josiana(Josephine and Leliana, dragon age) and Burtonfield(Moira and Claire, Resident evil)
1. First meeting - FemPhan

First meeting - Fem!Phan

There's a little girl who lives in a small cottage down the road. She's quite a small frail girl really. Brown hair with curls at the tips which match her chocolaty brown eyes. They're not just chocolaty in colour, but in their appearance too. If you stare into them for long enough you can see the little swirls of brown. The small swirls that make a pattern which looks just like melted chocolate. Although, to be fair you can't really ever properly look at her eyes because she's always scrunching them up when she smiles. And believe me, she's always smiling.

She's a shy girl which no one really knows, yet everyone does know her. It's hard to explain. No one really knows who she is yet they all see her everyday. She's known as the shy kid who stares into space, daydreaming about whatever adventures she has going on inside that head of hers. She's the girl who always wears long sleeved shirts, way too long to actually fit. She likes to have her sleeves too long because she gets to clutch onto them, almost like it's some sort of comforting item to her.

Her name is Dan. Danielle Howell, to be exact. The brown eyed girl who sits in the corner with that dopey smile on her face everyday. She just smiles if you talk to her. People actually wondered if all she could do was smile. There were several rumours going around about why Dan was silent, only smiling when you would catch her eye. Of course most people giggled and pointed at her, making her smile disappear.

You never truly appreciate something until it's gone. With Dan's smile, that was very true.

She was quiet at first. The girl who never talked to anyone no matter how hard they tried. They'd try to ask her to join in games but she'd just smile and shake her head politely. She was a charming little girl and for some reason that made people dislike her even more. They tried to be nice at first but as she simply ignored them and wouldn't join in with their games. They turned nasty after that, referring to her as the freak instead of the quiet girl like they once used to.

By the age of nine she was a complete outcast and no one could save her from this title. Some tried but always gave up as even that bright smile of hers darkened and disappeared eventually.

Girls laughed and pointed and they gossiped about Dan. Boys pushed and jostled around her as their harsh shrieks of laughter pierced her poor ears. She was a lost cause and everyone knew it. She was just the little freak who didn't speak or even smile anymore. People hated her because of how she was.

But somehow, from not even speaking a single word she'd attracted the attention of a little girl who went by the name of Phil.

Phil was a girl with blue eyes that sparkled wildly in the sunlight. She had every boy in her year (and admittedly some of the girls) after her. She never wanted to be popular. When she started school at age four she'd told her mummy that she didn't want to make friends. That she was happy at home with her mum but of course the law is the law.

Her mum had sent Phil on her way, pressing a little kiss to her forehead as she dropped her off in the classroom. Phil's teacher had tried to explain that making friends and learning would be fun, but Phil wasn't having any of it.

She tried to run away many times in her first year, hating the fact that she had to be around people for six whole hours a day. She preferred to be alone, yet her behaviour is what had made her acquire her following. People looked up to Phil because she was known as the bad girl who would hide in the toilets during maths or try to sneak home at break time. People seemed to think it was because she was a rebel. Someone who wanted to break all the rules and for some reason that attracted a lot of people. But in reality, she just wanted to go home and be with her mummy.

Of course she'd settled down at school by the age of nine but people still liked her and wanted to be her friend for some reason. She talked as much as he could before her head started to hurt and she needed some time alone. This time alone consisted of Phil looking herself away in the toilets and staring at the cubicle wall for about twenty minutes. Some times she even cried and felt incredibly foolish for doing so.

She just wanted to be normal. A normal kid who could be around people and not feel suffocated by their presence. For once in her life she wanted to be able to get excited about going to school and seeing all those people whom called themselves her friends. But she couldn't and she just didn't understand why.

Maybe that's why she'd been drawn to Dan, the quiet girl who never talked. Being around someone who never talked seemed like Phil's idea of heaven. She dreamed about the days she could sit at home in silence and feel so at peace with herself and the world around her. But even though she was only young she knew that wasn't going to happen for a long time.

She watched them bully Dan everyday. She wanted to say something, she felt that she really did but he couldn't. After all, Phil didn't want to draw their attention onto her. When they were having a go at Dan was the only time she was left alone with himself. Her own mind was much better company than any of them could ever be.

Now, you'd think Phil was being mean by even having that single thought. It's not that they weren't nice people -a lot of them were actually very nice- It was simply that Phil preferred her own company rather than anyone else's. Her mind was her best friend and she liked it that way.

And so she'd watch them everyday. The girls that laughed and the boys who pushed poor Dan over. Phil would sit on her quiet little spot on the small wall across the playground and bask in the quietness around her, only when she was alone in these times she felt happy. Phil realised she was incredibly weird for liking being alone with only her thoughts, but that was just the way she was. She'd asked her mum before why she wasn't like all the other boys and girls in her class and her mum had just looked at Phil, not quite sure how to tell her nine year old daughter that she was different in bad way. Being different to anyone else at any age can be hard and she honestly didn't want to be the one to tell Phil something that could make her unhappy.

Phil was at a loss of what to do as the guilt slowly began to eat at her as she watched Dan's smile slowly start to disappear day by day until it was completely gone. The now peaceful girl flinched when people walked past her. She Didn't smile anymore, just cowered away from everything and everyone. Phil wanted to help, she really did but she didn't know how.

So she stared out slowly, making sure to smile as brightly as she could if she ever caught the brown haired girl's eye. Dan always seemed a little confused when she would see Phil smiling at her but sometimes she'd smile back. Her smile wasn't as big or as beautiful as it used to be, but it was still there hidden beneath all that sadness. Phil was glad about that.

A few weeks went by with them exchanging smiles when they saw each other before they actually spoke for the first time. Phil was hiding in one of her newest hiding places after having a particularly long conversation with a group of about ten girls. She was absolutely exhausted and knew if she didn't get away she was going to cry in front of them all right there. It's not that she was worried about ruining her reputation of being the badass girl who didn't care by crying, it was just that crying in front of anyone was embarrassing.

So she'd snuck away and had her little cry by herself, sobbing with her face screwed up as she tried to block the world out with her hands. She hated feeling like this, hated it so so much, yet there just seemed to be no cure to make her normal like everyone else. She shook as sobs wracked her body and she wanted to scream with the frustration that she'd never be like everyone else.

"Are you, um, are you okay?"

Phil's head snapped up at the voice, her eyes wide with fear that someone had found her crying in such an ugly way. But there in front of her still not fully through he small hole in the bushes that led to her hiding place was no one other than Dan Howell.

Phil quickly wiped her eyes, trying to smile as she remembered she was supposed to try smile at Dan whenever she could, although the fact her eyes were puffy from crying and the smile definitely looked 100% fake, didn't help her at all. Dan just looked at her, finally moving so she was fully in the small area surrounded by tall rose bushes, she didn't say a word, just simply made her way over to Phil and sat a little away from her.

Phil looked between Dan and the exit, not sure whether to run away and save herself a little humiliation or stay and actually try to talk to the girl she'd been trying to work up to courage to talk to all these years. She was about to open her mouth to apologize for crying, when Dan held out a tissue to her.

"Papa says you should always use a tissue to help your eyes get better when water comes from them" Dan started softly, gently placing the tissue onto Phil's lap before turning back to her bag and pulling out a small soft looking teddy bear "Lola helps me feel better too, you've just got to hug her like this, see?"

Phil watched in silence as Dan lifted the bear to her chest and hugged it tightly, scrunching her eyes closed and breathing slowly. When Dan's eyes opened again they met Phil's, and Phil was yet again taken aback by how wonderfully beautiful Dan's eyes were.

She flinched slightly as Dan took the tissue she'd given Phil and began to wipe the dark haired girl's eyes. Phil closed her eyes tightly, suddenly fighting the urge to cry again. This time it wasn't out of frustration or fear, but something else entirely she didn't understand.

"You're like me Phil" Dan mumbled, pushing the tissue aside and watching Phil's eyes open at her words "You want to run and hide instead of stay" She placed her bear in Phil's lap, smiling slightly as Phil's hands immediately gripped the soft toy "You Don't like people do you hide, I don't like people so I smile. See, we're the same"

Phil felt a bit bad as the first tear fell down her cheek and landed on Lola the bear, but that was soon forgotten about as she saw that wonderful smile she'd missed for so long appear back on Dan's face. They were the same. Finally Phil understood there wasn't anything wrong with her. The same difference she liked in Dan she hated within herself, and knowing they were somehow the same brought on a whole new wave of tears. But the tears were no longer filled with sadness, they were filled with relief and most importantly happiness.

She felt arms gently wrap around her as she was engulfed in a hug by Dan. She sobbed loudly once again as her arms wrapped tightly around Dan, now clinging to the slightly shorter girl like she'd wanted to do to anyone for years. She wanted to be strong, never seen as weak so she always cried alone. Even her own mum who she loved with all her heart had never seen her cry like this.

"Papa also says you're supposed to hug someone when they cry" Dan mumbled, backing away slightly once she realised Phil wasn't crying quite so hard. She was surprised when Phil smiled back at her, after all, it was the first genuine smile she'd ever seen the blue eyed girl give her.

"Thank you" Phil said simply, using the same tissue Dan had used to dry her tears earlier. She had a feeling that maybe her dreams of being friends with the quiet girl who never seemed to talk may not only be a dream after all.


	2. Flirting - Pricefield

Flirting - Pricefield

They're sitting in a diner in Seattle when Chloe first says it.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?"

Max is stunned at first, completely taken aback by Chloe's comment before she realises the older girl is trying to flirt with her. Great, here we go again she thinks.

"Chloe" Max says exasperated as she rolls her eyes.

"Okay I get it, still sensitive about the gun thing- wait I got the best one just let me think how it goes"

Max just makes the most disgusted noise she can muster and goes back to looking at her phone. She was in the middle of texting Kate before Chloe had said the worst pick up line ever. Granted it was the most Chloe thing that she'd ever said- actually no it wasn't that was a lie, Chloe was known for always making terrible jokes.

"Max, so I'm no organ donor but I'd be happy to give you my heart" Chloe grins excitedly, waiting for Max to react to her yet again terrible pick up line. Max simply face palms.

"Oh my god Chloe, that was the worst one yet"

"You think that's the worst? I got a shit ton more" she answers her grin widening.

Max has to admit the fact they've been 'officially' dating for two years and Chloe still thinks pick up lines are the best thing is kind of cute. The thing about Chloe is she's reckless. She's reckless and loud and still has that dangerous attitude even at the age of twenty-one. Sure her hair isn't blue anymore and she's traded her punk look for the classic flannel and skinny jeans, but she's still so incredibly Chloe. The Chloe who's secretly a giant nerd and who Max can't seem to stop loving no matter how hard she tries, after all Max has loved her since she first learned about what love was.

Of course max is daydreaming away as usual with that goofy smile spread across her face, and of course Chloe just has to take the opportunity.

"Smile if you want to have sex with me"

Max snaps out of her daydream, her smile turning into a frown almost instantly. Chloe then realises she may have gone too far, and she's about 98% sure she's about to get her ass kicked by her girlfriend.


	3. Being sleepy - Josiana

Being Sleepy - Josiana

The light streaming through the window onto her face was what had woken Josephine. She crunched her eyes closed tightly, groaning slightly as she realised that the sun being up meant it was time for her to be up. She'd hardly slept that night, tossing and turning as she went over details of the several meetings and letters she simply had to be sent today.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she tried to calm herself. Getting worked up about her lack of sleep wasn't going to help anyone. It was only when a warm arm snaked it's way around her waist that she realised she wasn't alone. Her body froze, her mind racing for a crazy moment before a soft voice calmed her once again.

"Josie" the voice that belonged to a certain spymaster mumbled as Josephine felt a pair of warm lips press against her shoulder.

She didn't say anything in return, just sighed once again and tried to move closer to the one person she actually wanted to see today. Sure Josephine loved being the ambassador of the Inquisition, it brought on so many opportunities and she got to meet so many interesting people, plus the whole angle of helping for a good cause was what had interested her in the first place.

When Leliana had first asked her to join the inquisition she didn't think the role would take this much out of her. She knew she was signing up to a large role but she never imagined she'd be so over worked that she dreaded waking up in the morning. She really did love her job but it could just be so tiring. The countless letters she had to write now seemed counterproductive since she barely received a response anymore. Her life had simply become writing letters and trying to strike alliances with people who were unreasonable and incredibly hard to even contact.

She slowly made a move to sit up but that same arm was holding her down making that difficult. She slumped back down into bed, turning over to see Leliana's eyes were open and staring straight at her. She wasn't quite sure why she'd expected the redhead to still be trying to sleep but she had. After all, they'd known each other for a fair amount of time and in that time Josephine had learned that Leliana much like herself didn't seem to sleep all that well. They'd had whatever it was that had developed between them going on for some time and it was very rarely that Josephine would catch Leliana actually asleep. Leliana liked to watch her Josie sleep, make sure she was safe and nothing was coming to hurt her. That's what she was told when she'd asked Leliana anyway.

"Leli" Josephine all but whispered as their eyes met "I must send those letters"

"Lady Boyle will be arriving shortly as well, although you already know that"

Josie nodded, a frown taking over her features as she thought about how troublesome her meeting with Lady Boyle would no doubt be. It was supposed to be a simple task of securing funds the Lady had promised, but she was known for going back on her word and trying to bargain for more than she could ever achieve with her own influence.

Yet again another sigh escarped Josephine's lips as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. No amount of sleep could prepare her for how busy today was going to be. Her eyes closed and a small smile pulled at her lips as she felt Leliana pull her closer. The dark haired woman couldn't help but snuggle into the embrace, feeling as calm as she could be with such a troubled mind. Although what they had didn't have a label, Leliana made her feel safe like a lover should and Josephine often wondered what she'd do the day she woke up to find Leliana gone.

"Let the inquisitor deal with Lady Boyle, By the sounds of it her and Sera seem to be up already"

Josephine laughed, the sound brisk and harsh against the mornings silence. "Is that supposed to put my nerves at ease knowing Lady Boyle could possibly meet Sera?"

"Hush you, the inquisitor knows by now to keep all our guests way from young Sera, so stay with me a little longer"

Josephine nodded, not really seeing the harm in spending five more minutes in bed.


	4. Swapping clothes - Pricefield

Swapping clothes - Pricefield

The first time Chloe saw Max wearing her clothes she swears she had a heart attack.

It's early Monday morning and Max is securely snuggled into Chloe's side. Chloe is lying awake staring at the ceiling as she usually does while she waits for Max to wake up. Many things are in her thoughts, her head buzzing from them all but she tried to push them away. They were safe now. She had Max, the town was safe and everything was okay. It had been a few months since the whole storm nearly wiped out the town thing, not that Chloe could keep track of her days anymore. Everything blurred into one and all that seemed to matter to her was Max was alive, she was alive, they'd both survived the hell they'd been through.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Max groaning sleepily as she shifted to lay on her back. She blinked lazily, her eyes not wanting to open as she also now stared up at the ceiling.

"Mornin'" Max grumbled, a yawn escaping her lips as she tried to stretch the best she could from where she was lying next to Chloe.

"Morning" Chloe replied back, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the top of Max's head. Max made an appreciative noise, obviously still too tired to actually smile or kiss her. Either way Chloe found it adorable.

"What time is it?" Max asked drearily, her eyes now actually open and looking at her girlfriend. Chloe just shrugged before reaching for her phone from beside the bed.

"Hmmm, like half eight"

"Shit"

Chloe was a little taken aback, not by Max swearing, she was used to that by now, more by the speed Max sat up at as she hard what time it was. That's when Chloe realised it was Monday and although a damn tornado nearly wiped out the town Blackwell was untouched like it was protected by some shitty god, so classes were still going. Obviously Mark Jefferson sure wasn't teaching Max's class anymore, but they had a substitute which apparently according to Max wasn't that bad.

"I have to get the bus soon it literally leaves in like ten minutes" Max groaned as she forced herself onto her feet, wobbling slightly as the tiredness caught up to her. She wondered over to the pile of clothes she'd thrown off the night before and held them up to try inspect them for stains. And of course there were a ton of stains because the night before Chloe has somehow managed to convince Max to go down a mud slide with her.

"I can't wear this to class" Max stated simply, placing her dirtied clothes down once again.

"Wear something of mine then, I'm sure it'll fit"

Max seemed relatively happy at that answer and made her way over to Chloe's wardrobe. As Chloe watched Max opening her closet doors she was reminded of when this happened before. The morning after their adventure with breaking into Blackwell and having that fun water fight in the pool. Both their clothes were still soaked the next day of course so Max had worn something Rachel had left behind. Chloe remembered being impressed Max looked as good as she did dressed like that, but of course the most memorable event that happened that day was their kiss they shared. If Chloe thought for one second Max would actually kiss her she never would have dared her too. After all, it wasn't the most romantic first kisses of all time.

"So, what do you think?"

Chloe sat up, her eyes lazily flickering over to Max, then doing a double take as she realised just what Max was wearing. Her girlfriend stood head to toe in the most punk outfit Chloe had ever seen, she wasn't even aware she owned such an outfit but she sure was glad she did just because of how good Max looked in it. Chloe was speechless as her heart seemed to beat at a ridiculous rate and she all but drooled over her girlfriend's appearance.

The younger girl placed her hands on her hips, smiling coyly at Chloe as she realised that Chloe was in fact cheeking her out "See something you like?" she asked confidently, trying to keep her demeanour together so she didn't burst out laughing at the situation like she so desperately wanted to.

"You look hella good" Chloe replied almost breathlessly as if she was in a trance

Max just smiled, not being able to stop the small laugh that escaped her mouth.

"Well too bad because I'm off to class now, bye"

And off she went, leaving Chloe sitting on her bed feeling as if she'd just had a spiritual experience. Chloe definitely needed to make max wear her clothes a lot more often.


	5. Cuddling - FemPhan

Cuddling - Fem!Phan

AN: This is a little bit of a fic I started writing ages ago but never finished and they sort of cuddle so I decided to use it. You might never see the final finished product so I wanted to at least show you guys a bit of it.

A few months ago on a Saturday night when they were cuddling in bed watching some lame rom-com movie neither of them had really wanted to watch that they'd first even mentioned the thought of adopting a child. They'd talked about it a little before but it was only ever a passing comment like when we have kids or wouldn't that look cute on our baby. They'd never properly discussed when or how they'd have kids.

Phil was the one who had mentioned it actually. They were just lying there, Dan cuddled up against her girlfriend's side when Phil had just plainly said it out of nowhere like they were just talking about something as simple as the weather "What do you think about having a kid soon?"

Dan didn't really know what to say, if that was because she was a little shocked by the suddenness of the topic or the fact she was half asleep she wasn't sure. But it took her a moment to even think of a response "Sure, I mean if you want to"

Phil just smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Dan's head and looking back towards the screen before saying anything else "I've always wanted to have a kid with you. We're soul mates remember?"

Dan laughed, nudging Phil the best she could from her position. It had been a long running joke since Dan had introduced Phil to her mum that they were soul mates simply because if the fact Dan's mum had only watched them together for maybe five minutes before she blurted out that they were made for each other. So it became their own little joke that whenever they'd get caught up in the moment and say something totally cheesy like you're amazing or that's why I love you, the other would simply smirk and say that's because we're soul mates.

Dan didn't even realise she hadn't answered until Phil moved to allow herself to look into Dan's eyes, or at least be able to see the younger girls face more clearly.

"You want to adopt, right?" Phil asked gently, studying Dan's face for something to tell her if her assumption was right or wrong.

"Yeah" Dan agreed, flashing Phil a brief smile before continuing "Adopting just seems like the right thing to do, you know. I mean, we'll be having a kid together and we'll be giving a kid who will spend their life in care homes otherwise, a chance"

"I can tell you're really into the idea of adopting" Phil said with a smile as she gently moved a strand of hair out of Dan's face "You know you get this little sparkle in your eyes when you talk about something you're really passionate about"

Dan rolled her eyes playfully at Phil, a small smile gracing her lips now as she looked at her girlfriend "That was like something that was straight out of a cheesy romance novel"

"Hey, shut up" Phil laughed "I was trying to be nice. Can I not have a nice serious conversation with you?"

"Not if you use lines like that you can't"

And that's when the silence hit. It wasn't awkward, just comfortable. But they could both tell there was more to be said. Dan wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say. After all her original plans to start the adoption papers at twenty one hadn't exactly happened since she's been busy with uni and because of the fact she'd just broken up with her long term girlfriend at the time. So maybe it was time to get it all started. There was no doubt in her mind that she definitely wanted to adopt and she knew that the paper work took a long time to complete and process but she also believed that Phil was the one for her all joking aside.

"Do you want to adopt? Dan suddenly asked, obviously catching Phil off guard as the older girl actually jumped a little.

"It's the easiest option, isn't it?"

"Yeah but…" Dan trailed off, realising what Phil had meant by it's the easiest option. Phil had told Dan when they first got to together that she couldn't have kids. Phil had had a boyfriend who she was only really with to impress her dad and her boyfriend desperately wanted kids and although Phil knew she was gay, she went along with it because she wanted kids just as badly. They tried for about six months before they realised something must be wrong. And sure enough when they went to check it out it was revealed that she was in fact infertile. She tried a few different treatments that the doctors said might work because she was only twenty-two at the time, but sadly nothing worked. Dan knew very well that Phil was still a bit sensitive on the topic and avoided talking about it as much as possible.

Dan stayed silent, trying to think of a way to say she didn't want to actually have a baby without sounding insensitive and hurting Phil's feelings. It was very obvious Phil longed to have a baby more than anything and Dan worried constantly that when this conversation did happen she'd say something wrong and upset Phil. And really of course she didn't want that to happen at all.

Phil eventually broke the silence, a sad smile on her face as she had obviously been thinking about what Dan had not wanted to say.

"If we both want to adopt, then what's stopping us?"

"Nothing, I guess" came Dan's reply, maybe a little too quickly for her own liking but she was nervous. "Are you sure you want this though? I mean it's a big decision"

"I know" Phil said, her mouth twitching upwards into a small smile "But I think we're ready. We both have a secure job with the radio show for at least the next few years and realistically even if that doesn't work out, we'll still have enough money in savings to keep us going if it comes to that"

Dan realised that her girlfriend did in fact have a good point and that they would be okay no matter what happened. So why the hell not? They both wanted to raise a child together and this was their chance so why not go for it?

"Yeah" Dan agreed "If you're sure we're ready for this, then why not?"

Phil's smile widened before she leaned down and kissed Dan firmly on the lips before pulling back slightly and letting a grin take over her face.

"If we both want it, lets go get it"


	6. Being nervous - Burtonfield

Being Nervous - Burtonfield

Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears before she can even say one word. Stupid fucking nerves she thinks, as she finds herself fidgeting under Claire's gaze. The older woman is just staring at her, expecting her to continue what she was saying. Of course she is. That's how conversations work, idiot.

Moira wants to punch herself for how stupid she must look just now. Only she would tell Claire she needs to tell her something important then just stand there like an idiot. She's nervous, like really fucking nervous. Nervous because she's supposed to be telling Claire how she feels. But fuck that. Fuck that because she's so damn nervous that she physically can't. It was a stupid idea anyway, Claire is way too good for Moira and that's not even touching on their twelve year age gap.

She's about to tell Claire it does matter and make her escape when Claire steps closer and Moira's heart beat speeds up. She think she may be about to die of a heart attack. Or just die generally because Claire fucking Redfield is standing so close to her that all she needs to do is step forward and she'll have Claire exactly where she wants her.

But she cant do that, of course she can't. She's just stupid young Moira who's inexperienced and someone Claire is only even paying attention to because she's Barry's daughter and it's out of respect. Sure they have fun together and Moira thinks of Claire as her best friend but Claire can't possibly feel the same way, it just isn't possible.

Moira's brought out of her thoughts by Claire's voice as the older woman leans even closer to her. Moira blushes practically scarlet and wants the ground to swallow her up.

"Moira, I said are you feeling okay?"

"Pefectlyfinethere'snothinfwrongwithmenope" she stammers out, about 5 words per second. She's embarrassed, mortified actually and she wants to run away and scream but Claire has caught her eye now and she's completely paralysed. Claire looks confused, concerned and extremely puzzled. Her eyebrows are furrowed as though she's concentrating and Moira thinks it's the cutest thing she's ever seen but also the hottest and- oh fuck it Moira can't think straight at all she's going crazy with Claire being so close to her. She can never think straight, but that's a joke she'd make at a less serious time. No one makes jokes when Claire Redfield is mere inches away from them.

"Moira?"

Moira's breath catches in her throat as Claire inches closer yet again, her perfect lips so close now that Moira could so easily kiss her. The thought crosses her mind, no it doesn't that's a lie. it's the only thought in her head and she's trying so desperately to block it out because she's terrified of fucking it up with Claire.

And before she even knows what's happening her lips are against Claire's. Her eyes are wide with shock and she's absolutely frozen in place. That is until she feels Claire actually kissing her back and her mind is screaming at her to stop standing there and do something. So she does, she leans into the kiss, her shaky hands finding their way into Claire's hair. Claire draws her in closer and Moira is pretty sure she's died and gone to heaven because Claire Redfield is actually kissing her. Even in her wildest dreams a single kiss could never be this perfect.

And then suddenly it's over and Claire is looking at her with enough guilt to make Moira snap out of her dream like state. Her hand is still tangled in Claire's hair and she goes to remove it but finds she can't seem to move her hand away. She wants to keep Claire this close, doesn't want to let go. And although her stomach is in knots and she feels like she's about to throw up she manages a small smile at Claire, who now looks like she's internally freaking out.

"Claire-"

"Don't- please Moira just-" Claire starts but stops, cutting herself off. She presses her lips together in a tight frown. The silence that falls upon them is deathening. But Claire doesn't move away, she stays put just looking at Moira as she obviously tries to figure out what just happened. She's so in thought that she actually flinches when Moira is brave enough to move her hand from Claire's hair to cup her cheek.

Moira feels so fucking nervous but she tries to smile anyway, knowing she has to at least act like she's confident just now or this will go nowhere.

"Don't think about it too much, it's scary as fuck but can we maybe- I mean if you want to- can we do that again?"

Claire seems to think about it, her normal cool composure completely gone as she nods like some little kid who's not sure if they're making the right decision. Moira takes it enough of an invitation and closes the gap between them once again.

They have to talk about. Moira isn't looking forward to that one bit, but the fact she's kissing Claire Redfield right now has makes her so fucking happy.


	7. Forehead kiss -Josiana

Forehead Kiss - Josiana

The candlelight flickers dangerously in the light breeze that drifts through the room. Josephine finds herself shivering, willing herself to finish these final letters so she can get to bed. Yet again she's awake at a ridiculous time because of work, but that isn't exactly new. It's all because of the fact a group of nobles decided they wanted to come visit Skyhold to assess the inquisition at work before they gave the things they were promising. Josephine almost wonders if the endless letters are even worth it, and surely the inquisitor could probably find the money and resources being promised on her travels. Her and Sera were known for bringing back all sorts of things. Especially Sera, where she got twenty-fave pairs of soldiers breeches will forever remain a mystery to Josephine.

She sighs softly, rubbing her eyes as she tries to think of something to keep her awake. She's miserable and cold, and really all she wants to do is go to bed and actually sleep. Sleep seems to have become a foreign thing these days. She's awake half the night working and then she has so go to her cold bed alone. She's incredibly lonely when Leliana isn't sneaking into her bed as she often does. But she can't do that now as she's away with some of her people checking on a particular lord and his suspicious behaviour. So Josephine is left in her own cold bed at nights, wishing they lived somewhere slightly warmer.

As she rests her head in her hands she hears the first noise of movement. She freezes, not daring to even breathe as she strains her ears to try hear where the intruder is. For a moment she wonders if it's simply the inquisitor taking a midnight stroll through the main hall, but soon dismisses the thought as the footsteps draw closer to her office until they're right outside.

She knows she should calm down and just go investigate the noise herself instead of worrying, but the whole business with the contract on her life has really shaken her up. It had been months since the contract was destroyed but she's still incredibly on edge, just waiting for an assassin to strike at her when she's most venerable.

She watches the door with wide eyes as it slowly creaks open, but instead of a hooded figure ready to kill her, Leliana is there. A small smile appears on her face as she see's Josephine, but it drops when she notices the terrified expression worn on the dark haired woman's face.

"Josie?" she asks cautiously, closing the door behind her before making her way across the room.

Josephine exhales loudly, her breathe no longer stuck in her throat and her heart actually slowing to a more normal pace. Of course it was Leliana, no one else creeps around quite like she does. It's then that she realises Leliana isn't wearing her normal outfit. She's wearing her bed clothes, leaving her short hair uncovered and Josephine is rather glad of that because if Leliana was wearing her usual cowl, Josephine sure would have mistaken her for an assassin.

It's only when Leliana reaches Josephine and places a usually gloved hand over hers that she realises she's still griping the knife on her desk with vice like intensity. She sighs, shaking her head in some attempt to release the tension in the room and lets go of the knife.

"You weren't expecting me?" Leliana asks innocently enough, knowing well enough that Josephine definitely was not expecting her.

Josephine just shakes her head, glancing back at the half finished pile of letters. Leliana follows her gaze, realising that Josephine has definitely been working this whole time and this isn't just hear waking in the middle of the night and working to relieve her anxiety as she sometimes does.

"Josie, come to bed"

Josephine looks back to Leliana at her words, a strange happiness blooming in her chest at the fact Leliana had just referred to her bed as their bed. But the happiness is short lived as she remembers she still has a ton to do before her work is done. And she's about to protest this, when Leliana surprises her by enveloping her in a light embrace. She Isn't sure what to do at first but finds herself automatically returning the gesturing.

No words are spoken between them as they stand there in each others arms, Leliana only breaking their embrace to draw back slightly from Josephine and press a small kiss against her forehead. Josephine finds herself smiling, ready to forget work and go to bed now she has Leliana back to keep her warm.


	8. Morning Routine - Pricefield

Day 8

Prompt: Morning routine

*****************************************************************

If Max had to describe her and Chloe's morning routine in one word, she's use disastrous.

First they wakes up to the sound of Max's alarm but they don't move from bed. Instead Chloe either pulls Max into her arms so tightly that she literally can't escape, or pounces on Max and decides they need to make out for at least ten minuets before they're allowed to leave the bed. So by the time they're out of bed they're already ten minutes behind schedule. And so the frantic dash to get ready is set in motion, thanks the fact they now only have half an hour for them both to get showered and dressed.

Max thought that maybe them having their own apartment with only the two of them would help them be better at actually getting up in time. She thought with the responsibility of paying their own bills, that that part of adult life would come too, but it sure didn't. it was Chloe's fault mostly. Max loved her girlfriend dearly but sometimes she desperately wanted to tell Chloe to leave her alone so she could actually get up and dressed for work on time.

The morning routine continues with Max groaning about not having time for a shower and Chloe suggesting they shower together with a wink, Max simply rolls her eyes and turns away to get dressed. This is course causes Chloe to pout and go into an immature little huff with the brown haired girl, but Max doesn't really mind, After all Chloe can never actually be properly mad at her. She'd proven that in their four years of being together so far.

The most fun bit of their morning routine is without doubt when they brush their teeth together, standing side by side some times nudging each other playfully, or which is the case most the time, making silly faces in the mirror at each other. Max will never forget the time Chloe literally choked on toothpaste and it came out her nose she was laughing so much. That sure was an experience.

Chloe may be a pain to live with sometimes, but Max really is glad she can still have fun with her best friend. Their morning routine may be disastrous, but it's fun and Max couldn't ask for anything more than that.


	9. Making a move - Burtonfield

Day 9

Prompt: Making a move

*********************************************************************

Her vision is blurry and she isn't quite sure why the thought of a grape with eyes is hilarious, but it is the funniest thing she's ever thought of in her life. She should have known drinking with Claire was a bad idea. Moira's idea of drinking is a few cocktails with cute straws and umbrellas. Where as Claire's idea of drinking is straight 40% vodka. Moira had about choked and died when she'd taken a first shot of the stuff with Claire. It burned and she couldn't breathe for about five minutes afterwards but the affects sure did indeed take affect quickly and before she knew it Claire and her were on some stupid website reading jokes that didn't make sense by kids and both actually crying over a grape with eyes.

She tried to make her drunk mind make a note to drink more often with Claire, although even in her drunken state she had a feeling the hangover she was going to get from this was going to make her want to never drink again.

Moira never thought she'd ever see Claire drunk, but from the look of her slightly flushed faced friend who's in fact still giggling over silly jokes, she'd say Claire is pretty damn drunk. Claire at that moment stops her laughing long enough to draw Moira's attention back to the screen so they can read another equally terrible joke. They both erupt into laughter again, Moira losing balance and literally landing with her head in the crook of Claire's neck. She thinks this is still hilarious and continues laughing, that is until she realises Claire has grown completely silent.

That's when Moira see's Claire's hands balled into fists, at first she doesn't make the connection, she just stays where she is a small sigh escaping her lips against Claire's neck. Claire visibly stiffens and Moira realises that she may have just found a particularly sensitive spot on her friend. Although her drunken mind is telling her this isn't a good idea and to not complicate things, she feels she has to at least try something to see if she's right. After all, they're both drunk and that's Moira's excuse if she needs it.

She finds herself reaching up Into Claire's hair, taking a hold of it gently and drawing the older woman closer to her. Her lips are only just hovering above Claire's skin but already Claire seems to be quite worked up with it all. Her hands have found their way around Moira and she's holding her close. If that isn't an invitation to continues Moira doesn't know what is.

So she does, her lips press gently against Claire's neck in a simple kiss. She does it again, her confidence growing when she hears Claire whimper slightly. She does realise this is probably very bad and that she should stop, but she's dreamed about this for years and now is the perfect opportunity.

Claire actually moans when Moira bites down on a particular spot. The noise makes Moira whimper herself and pull back a bit just so she can see Claire's expression right then. Claire's eyes are dazed and the moment Moira pulls away their eyes meet. Moira recognises the look in Claire's eyes all too well. She's out of it but there's desire burning in there, and she feels sort of proud you could make Claire like this from just simply kissing her neck.

They just stare into each others eyes for what feels like forever until suddenly Claire is pulling Moira's face up to hers and they're kissing. Moira should be shocked, but she just goes with it. The alcohol has let her relax for once, and by the way Claire is acting Moira guesses it's working the same way for her.

The kiss is heated and hungry, them both trying to pull each other closer. Moira somehow ends up straddling Claire's lap, but she isn't complaining. She's aware what this could lead to and the very thought makes her so fucking happy.

She's crushed on Claire for years, she swears the first time she ever saw Claire that was the day her heterosexuality flew out the window. She's spent a long time trying to figure out how she could get close to the infamous Claire Redfield and it just so happened that Claire had actually approached her first and they'd become very close friends by the time Moira had turned eighteen. Although she'd liked Claire for years, she never thought this would actually happen, the kiss was one thing she'd thought about that plenty. But by the way Claire's hands were now travelling down her body Moira pretty much knew were this was heading and she was just so damn happy.

She can't wait to boast to her friends that she'd finally slept with Claire fucking Redfield.


	10. Date Night - Fem Phan

Day 10

Prompt: Date night

********************************************************************

"You peel carrots really weird"

Phil stops peeling the carrot in her hand and looks up at the screen to see Dan is staring back at her. They're cooking dinner together over Skype, something one of the many long distance relationship websites Phil uses suggested. It's supposed to make couples feel closer, and since they're separated by a couple hundred miles because of the fact they're at different universities, they both decided to give it a go.

"How do I peel them weird?" Phil simply replies with a little shrug and continues peeling the carrot.

"You're not supposed to peel it towards you, you're supposed to peel it away form you. See, like this, look" Dan says, grabbing Phil's attention for a second as the dark haired girl watches Dan peeling the carrot away from herself slowly in demonstration. Phil just makes a noise as if to dismiss it and continues peeling it her way.

"You're so stubborn, you know that?" Dan states with a little laugh.

Phil just smiles, setting aside her now peeled carrot and moving onto the potatoes. Phil really wasn't so sure about this at first, mostly because she's not the best at cooking and didn't want to make a fool of herself, but so far it's been fun.

So they continue to cook their dinner together, they've gone for a simple vegetables, rice and meat combo just to keep things simple. They make lively small talk while cooking and it's all fun and games, that is until Phil nearly turns the rice she's cooking into extremely burned inedible rice. When she said she couldn't cook that well she wasn't kidding.

By the time they've both sorted their lighting for optimum Skyping conditions and sat down with their meals they're both full of so many laughs and giggles that they can barely eat their food. They keep looking up and catching each others eyes, Phil especially can't stop giggling as her cheeks heat up when she catches Dan watching her. She's lit a candle to make it like they're out a fancy restaurant, and although they're hundreds of miles away form each other she actually feels as though they're in the same room eating a meal together. Of course in reality she's in her dorm room and so is Dan, but the illusion of being together is nice. It's peaceful and calming, and Phil decides then that they really need to try do this more often.

"You look so beautiful"

The compliment catches Phil off guard, especially since she has a carrot hanging out of her mouth when Dan says it. She bites the tip of the carrot off and crunches on it in a hurry to reply to Dan although she isn't exactly sure what to say.

"I look beautiful while eating?"

"You look beautiful generally" Dan replies, sighing softly "I'm glad we did this, it's nice"

"Yeah, it's really nice" Phil agrees, taking the small pause to take another bite of the carrot currently hanging off her fork. "Right back at you as well, you look nice stuffing your face with rice"

Dan laughs, it's loud and slightly obnoxious, but a sound which makes a warmth blossom in Phil's stomach. She loves Dan's laugh, her smile, that little twinkle she gets in her eye when she speaks about somewhat excites her. They may only be pretty much kids dating in uni, but Phil is certain she's completely smitten with Dan.

Skype freezing for a second and Dan's stuttering voice brings her out of her thoughts. She groans softly, pouting at the screen and giving it her best death glare hoping it will fix itself.

"Skype is being a butt" she says simply, hoping the connection is working enough for them to hear each other. For a second it seems to go back to normal and Phil gets her hopes up, before it completely closes and the 'call ended' message is displayed on the screen. She groans more loudly this time, already seeing the little three dots to show Dan is typing.

'It died D:'

Phil types back, feeling a bit grumpy but also feeling better just from Dan's use of the cute sad face. 'I know. I'm so offended, I didn't even get to finish my potatoes'

'lol, I'll call you back in a sec'

Phil literally has all but five seconds before she's being called again, she smiles, accepting the call and seeing Dan appear on the screen once again.

"Think we can finish dinner before it dies again?"

"If we eat fast enough, sure" Phil answers with a grin "I'll bet you a fiver it dies again within the next hour"

Dan laughs once again, a small smirk spreading across her face "I have faith and think it might actually last. But fuck it, you're on"


	11. Injury - Josiana

Day 11

Prompt: Injury

********************************************************************

To say she's on edge is a huge understatement.

She's not sure she's slept in days and every time she tries to her mind is plagued with the terrible thoughts of death. A knife could so easily end her life and she starts to fear sharp objects the more she thinks about it. It's getting out of hand really, yet she still tries to work to the best of her ability.

She feels safe at night as Leliana now refuses to leave her side. She's there when she wakes form the nightmares, there to hush her and kiss her forehead in the calming way she always does. Josephine is incredibly grateful to have Leliana while she goes through this. After all, a contract on your life is something that terrifies even the toughest soldier.

When Josephine found out about the contract on her life she was terribly disturbed. She worried for days and still does even though the inquisitor has promised she's working on resolving the issues the way Josephine has asked it to be resolved. She wants no murder or foul play used. She wants to do this properly to try keep whatever good reputation her family has left.

She's up late one night working as usual, her nerves completely fried and her mind numb from the fear of not hearing anything more on the case. The inquisitor has been away from Skyhold for about a week now and Josephine grows more anxious with each passing day. The inquisitor can handle herself of course, she just desperately wants an update on the situation with the contract.

She's half way through a letter when she hears a groan of pain from outside her office. She's instantly filled with fear as she realises the only people who could possibly be outside her door are the guards Leliana has had stationed there every night for the last few weeks. She only see's the door open because she's watching it with such intensity, and sure enough a figure sneaks into the room. Her immediate reaction is to duck down and hide away from the obvious assassin, but that's childish and will definitely get her killed, so she's left standing by her desk, paralysed by fear as the assassin dashes towards her with incredible speed. She closes her eyes, waiting for something to happen, but it doesn't. She opens her eyes quickly to see the assassin sinking to the floor, when he falls she notices the knifes in his back and her eyes quickly dart to the door to where Leliana is leaning against the door frame panting.

For a moment she's filled with joy, she quickly makes her way around the desk and towards Leliana, but she stops dead in her tracks. Her face pales and a hand flies to her mouth as she see's the blood dripping from Leliana's side. Obviously she's tried to stop the bleeding with her hand but the cut is deep and by the looks of it, it isn't her only wound. Josephine wants to scream but manages to keep it together long enough to reach towards Leliana with shaking hands. Leliana smiles at Josephine and their eyes meet. Josephine is about to say something when Leliana falls to the floor with a thump. That's when Josephine screams, the loud shriek echoing around the room and within seconds guards are running in on the scene. They catch her terrified gaze before jumping into action.

All Josephine can concentrate on is the steady rise and fall of Leliana's chest as she watches many people all trying to crowd around her love's fallen body. She's vaguely aware of being led away by strong hands on her shoulders but she's not really sure.

She's replaying what happened over and over again in her head and before she knows it she's sat with a blanket around her shoulders as a young man kneels in front of her asking if she's okay. Her whole body starts to shake as the shock sets in and she barely manages to nod. He takes that as a comprehensive answers and tells her he'll be back soon. Her mind is racing about a million miles a second making everything hard to process and understands but she nods again anyway.

It's when she's alone that the emotions catch up to her and she realises Leliana could be dead just now all because of her. The tears start to fall and before she even realises it she's sobbing pitifully into the blanket in her hands.

An hour later she finds herself at Leliana's bedside, sitting silently as Dorian is checking for any more wounds he may need to heal, luckily he finds none and bids Josephine a good night before leaving the room. Leliana looks pale and almost dead, and that scares Josephine more than anything. In all the years she's known Leliana she's never seen her look so unwell or so helpless. It's a strange sight, and one Josephine decides she never wants to see again.

She's pretty sure she'd be dead right now if Leliana hadn't been there to save her, yet she still feels incredibly guilty.

"You looks so sad when you frown, Josie"

Her eyes dart to Leliana's face and the complete and utter joy she feels in that moment is undesirable in mere words. Leliana's eyes are open, blinking lazily as she stares up at Josephine's red puffy eyes. More tears fall but they're tears of joy, and it takes everything in her to not just jump up and throw herself onto Leliana. She instead takes Leliana's hand, squeezing it tightly as her words fail her in this moment.

"I tried to stop him" Leliana says suddenly, making Josephine look up to meet her gaze once again. "He had the advantage and I couldn't overthrow him, if only…"

"Hush you" Josephine says, mimicking the words Leliana has often said to her "I'd be dead if it weren't for you"

Leliana simply smiles, her eyes closing for a moment as she exhales. Josephine focuses once again on the rise and fall of Leliana's chest, glad to see her love still alive and breathing after the whole ordeal.


	12. Hug from behind - Pricefield

Day 12

Prompt: Hug from behind

*********************************************************************

She's swaying along to the music, mouthing the lyrics when she feels arms snake around her waist and a body push against her back. A smile instantly pulls at her lips as she looks back and see's fading blue hair out of the corner of her eyes. She places her hands over Chloe's, noting that her girlfriend is swaying with her as the both watch the band on stage.

They're at a concert, some band they both like and wanted to go see. It's a slow song, there's something simple and plain yet truly magical about the singer's vocals. Everything is chill and Max feels completely at peace just listening to his calming voice. Chloe's arms tighten around her as she sings softly.

Max is pretty sure she can only hear her because Chloe is pretty much singing right into her ear. Chloe isn't the best singer but neither is Max, but that never stops them. Chloe often starts dramatic duets when they're at home, normally Max just rolls her eyes but sometimes she'll join in.

They're not kids anymore, they've spread their wings and flown from the nest. They live in Seattle, the city having lots of opportunities for them both. They still see Joyce and David, but most their visiting is done too Max's parents. Who still in fact act like not a day has passed since both the girls were twelve and running around playing pirates.

They have their own apartment which is always messy but they like it that way. Max still takes her pictures and Chloe is still trying to convince her to get matching tattoos. They live an average life working and loving each other. Concerts are special and tonight is one of the most special moments to Max.

It shouldn't be special because really all they're doing is watching some guy sing on stage. But she feels a connection to the music, her heart thumps along to the beat and the happiness she feels in phenomenal. In that moment she feels she needs to turn to Chloe and tell her that this is it. They've found happiness, they've found what they've been looking for for years and that happiness was simply found in each other.

Although she hasn't spoken a word, hasn't even turned around to look Chloe in the eye, the taller girl seems to know. She seems to know and understand perfectly what's just gone through Max's mind. She presses a kiss to Max's shoulder, and that seems to speak a thousand words for them both.

It's a normal Friday night, they're at a concert swaying along to music as Chloe has her arms around Max. They're safe and they're happier that they've ever been.


	13. Watching a horror movie - Burtonfield

Day 13

Prompt: Watching a horror movie

******************************************************************

Moira's noticed a few things since she got back from that island. One of them is her immune system actually works pretty damn well. When her whole family is floored with a cold she doesn't even get a sniffle. Whatever that virus did to her seems to have actually helped her somehow. Another is how she now can't wear tights and shorts anymore. She finds herself shivering in disgust as the memories come back of how many times she'd snagged her tights while trying to fight for her life. The strangest thing she's noticed though is how no matter what sub genre, she can't watch horror movies anymore.

She'd mentioned it one day when Claire and Barry had sat her down so they could all have a 'I survived a zombie apocalypse and now need to talk about it' session. Barry had simply said that it was down to her nerves an anxiety and that it would fade eventually. Claire didn't say anything on the subject, just stared ahead as she often does.

So as Moira is browsing the horror section of Netflix she wonders if Claire actually likes horror movies. She's never said anything about it, not that it's anything that's come up in conversation. They're relationship is strange, they have a strong friendship and things seem to cross the line of friendship a lot but they both just go with it. Moira's pretty sure Claire's just terrified to speak out about it because then she'd have to admit to herself that what they have isn't simply just two friends who make out sometimes. That's how Moira feels anyway, too scared to fuck it all up so she leaves it. Not really caring if that they have has a label or not.

As she's thinking about all this Claire walks in the room her eyes, glancing at the TV before settling on Moira. "What's the plan for this evening then?" she asks leaning against the door frame.

Moira just shrugs, holding the remote in her lap as she looks back at Claire "Don't know, was thinking we could watch a movie. It's been a shitty day" she finishes with a sigh. Claire makes her way over the couch and carefully slides down into it, not too close to Moira but also close enough for them to touch.

"You really wanna watch a horror movie?" Claire asked with an amused tone in her voice.

"I don't know, maybe some senseless gore will make me forget all this shit" Moira replies quietly, speaking more to herself than Claire as she closes her eyes, trying to shake the memories from her mind. "We can watch a really shitty one and make fun of it"

"Sure" Claire answers softly, taking the remote from Moira and flicking through the selection.

Soon enough they've selected a movie and Moira is trying her hardest to poke fun at every stupid failed jump scare there is. Everything is fine, going great actually until the zombies show up in the movie. At first they make fun of how bad the make up and special effects are but soon they both find themselves growing silent as they watch the screen. Moira feels on edge watching this now but she's used to feeling like this most of the time. She doesn't realise there's a problem until she looks over at Claire and see's that Claire is actually fucking shaking with fear.

As fast as she can she pauses the movie and rushes into the comforting friend role, she knows she's acting exactly how Barry acts when she gets like this but at the moment doesn't really care.

"Claire" she says softly, not sure exactly what to do. The older woman looks lost in a memory, her eyes wide as she stares at the now paused screen. Moira's scared as hell, terrified actually, because she's never seen Claire like this. Even on that fucked up island Claire was so calm always knowing what to do. And now she's been reduced to a shaking mess due to some shitty zombie movie. Moira wants to hit herself for even suggesting they watch it.

"Claire" She says again, louder this time as she places a hand on Claire's shoulder trying to pull her friend out of whatever this is. Claire's eyes snap to her and before she knows what's going on Claire has her pinned to the couch, an arm against her throat as her eyes burn with anger and fear. She seems to snap out of it as Moira makes a strangled cry of surprise. Claire's left blink rapidly, looking horrified as she realises what's just happened. She immediately lets Moira go, retracting away as if her touch is poison.

"Moira I'm so sorry- I just- I didn't mean- I thought" she says in a hurry, stumbling over her words as that same terrified look still remains in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay" Moira manages to say as she sits up, a hand on her neck where Claire was pressing. It doesn't hurt, she's just a little out of breath from the shock but Claire see's what she's doing and her face crumbles.

Moira feels really shit.

"I'm fine, was just a little taken aback, really" Moira says in her most convincing voice she has. Her heart is still beating about a million miles per second but that's because she so damned worked up with everything. Without really thinking she reaches for the remote and turns the TV off.

"No more horror movies for awhile"

"Yeah" Claire says letting out a shaky breath "agreed"


	14. Valentines day - Burtonfield

Day 14

Prompt: Valentines day

*********************************************************************

"I fucking hate valentines day"

Claire looks up from the report she's working on to see Moira glaring at an advert on the TV filled with hearts and bright colours. It's one for valentines day obviously showing the great deals on at the store on chocolates and teddies. By the time it's over Moira is literally giving the TV a death glare.

Claire isn't too fond of valentines day herself but never has she caught herself glaring at the TV because of it. Sure it's over commercialized and she's never really had a serious relationship because she's married too her work but she doesn't hate it. Claire still makes a mental note not to buy Moira a card like she was thinking to all the same.

"It's so stupid like fuck the whole paying more for everything because it's a certain day of the year seriously fuck that"

"You just hate everything, don't you?" Claire asks, deciding to just give up on finishing her work for just now.

"Some things, not everything. I mean you're pretty all right" Moira replies with a wink. Claire simply rolls her eyes.

"You're way worse at flirting than anyone I've ever known"

Moira simply laughs, turning fully to look at Claire "I think you win the award for worse at flirting since your tactic was literally to just stare at me until I noticed you"

Claire's face heats up and she feels like she's a little kid again under the eyes of someone she likes " I did not, you're making that up"

"Oh come on, we both know If I hadn't made the first move we'd both be moping around avoiding each other because we're shit at admitting our feelings"

Claire's about to reply with what an outrageous statement that is when she realises Moira's completely right. But she's too proud to admit that of course.

"So Moira, if you hate valentines day so much what do you suggest we do for it?"

Moira doesn't even miss a beat before replying with a smirk pulled tight across her face. "How about we eat take out and fuck for the entire day?"

Of course Claire is mid drink when Moira says this and about chokes on her coffee "Moira!" she groans between coughs, ready to die of embarrassment.

"What? You did ask"

Claire rolls her eyes once again deciding it's time to get back to work and not give Moria the satisfaction of letting her seeing how red her face is. "It feels like I'm dating a twelve year old sometimes…"

"A fucking cute twelve year old though right?"

"Oh my god Moira shut up"


	15. Holding hands - Fem Phan

Day 15

Prompt: Holding hands

*********************************************************************

The first time they hold hands is on a cold February evening on the way back to Dan's house. It's late and absolutely freezing out but they both needed to get away from their parents. Phil's dad was moaning at her about homework and she decided she just needed to get out, so they both snuck out and met at their usual spot in the little wooden hut underneath the slide in the park near their houses.

But now it's late and they need to get home, Dan actually has homework she needs to do and Phil supposes she should probably get home and also do her homework although she doesn't want to leave her best friend's company.

"It's so damn cold" Phil grumbles, trying to stuff her hands in her pockets yet again before remembering the jumper she's wearing doesn't have any. She sighs dramatically, her hands dropping back to her sides and curling into fists to try warm up her fingers.

Dan laughs lightly slowing her pace and taking her hands out of her pockets "This is what you get for not wearing a jacket"

Phil stops, pouting and crossing her arms which makes Dan laugh more, Dan's smile is contagious and before Phil can stop herself she's smiling like an idiot at her best friend.

"Are your hands really that cold?" Dan asks, holding her hand out to Phil, which Phil happily takes instantly happy for the warmth.

"Fucking hell Phil, are you literally cold blooded you're an actual ice cube" Dan says rubbing Phil's hands on some vain attempt to warm them up.

"Yes Dan I'm an ice cube, cant you tell by my wonderful translucent shade"

Dan simple laughs again, not being able to think of a come back so she just simply keeps up trying to warm Phil's hands. They end up standing there holding hands as they look into each others eyes. Phil's brain is telling her to kiss Dan and she has no idea where this is suddenly coming from as Dan is just her friend and has never been anything more than that. Dan looks nervous and Phil wonders for a moment if maybe Dan is having the same conflicting thoughts as she is.

"Phil" She murmurs, her eyes flickering from Phil's lips to her eyes again. Phil gulps, suddenly the nerves hitting her like a ton of bricks. She's never given her sexuality any thought since she's always just been friends with Dan and never really had an interest in anyone else. Suddenly the fact she's only ever been around Dan seems to make sense to her.

"Yeah?" Phil answers softly, leaning in almost sub-consciously as she keeps her eyes on Dan's.

Dan suddenly blinks, shaking her head and pulling away, and letting go of Phil's hands "We really need to get home, Mum will kill me if I'm late"

"Yeah…I guess we do" Phil answers not being able to hide the disappointment in her voice. She feels as though she's about to cry.

They start walking again and Dan surprises her by quickly taking her hand and squeezing it. When she looks at Dan she see's her friend is smiling back at her. "Can't have your hands falling off from the cold now can we?"

Phil wants to hit her, scream at her for making her heart flip over like this, but she doesn't. She just smiles, squeezing Dan's hand back and thinking about what the hell she's just gotten herself into.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 16

Prompt: Unrequited love

*********************************************************************

Josie doesn't belong to her and never will, it's as simple as that.

She's always watched from afar, watching the prize she wants but never being able to reach out and grab it. Josephine is beautiful and kind, a woman many people would snatch up in a heartbeat if they had the chance. Although Josephine doesn't know, Leliana has always tried her best to keep these suitors away. Always just waiting and watching, hoping one day her Josie will realise that what they have isn't just mere friendship.

Leliana's aware she can be manipulative, and honestly just not the best person. But she always tries her hardest. She doesn't know what her feelings are, who to love, what to do. It's all such a mess but she knows she wants Josephine more than anything else. All that's important to her is making sure Josie is safe and secure, she wont let anyone hurt someone she cares about this much. But does she love her? Leliana's not entirely sure.

Since her first love sacrificed themselves she's felt numb and confused to what her feelings mean. She's been afraid to become attached once again, living her life always scared of losing someone who means so much. She's scared, terrified, always nervous about getting too close but tries not to show it. She needs to be strong and driven to the cause of the inquisition but sometimes her heart gets in the way of her heads thoughts. All it takes is one lingering look at Josephine and she's distracted for a whole day. She realises that maybe the easiest way to sort this situation is to leave an never come back, but she could never abandon the inquisition like that for her own selfish gain.

So she stays away and she continues to watch. She makes her observations, noting down who goes to visit Josephine and how many times a day this happens. Of course she doesn't do this all herself, she has her scouts stationed in the great hall outside Josephine's office ready to report anything they see.

It's several weeks after they've arrived at Skyhold that Leliana realises to her horror that the inquisitor is Josephine's most common visitor. At first she thinks nothing of it, after all the inquisitor comes to see her on a daily basis too. It's only when she gets a report from one of her scouts of what their conversations consist of that Leliana's heart skips a beat and she feels that horrible dread in her stomach. She feels as though she's about to be sick and quickly dismisses the young man back to his post so she can be alone.

It's soon after that that she see's the inquisitor and Josie walking through the gardens arm in arm. Josephine has the biggest smile on her face and Leliana's heart sinks instead of picking up like it usually does when she see's her Josie's smile.

She supposes she should stop referring to Josephine as hers since she obviously isn't anymore. Not that she ever was, or ever will be. That's the part that makes Leliana feel as though she now has a large stone in her chest where her heart once was.

She works the days away, trying to stay focussed but her thoughts always wonder. If only she'd not been afraid and spoken up about how she feels then she wouldn't feel like this. Josephine could still be hers and they could actually be happy.

But happy endings only happen in fairytales, Leliana should have learned that by now.


End file.
